


From This Moment On

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, Awkward Tension, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lainey finally makes a decision, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Some parts in this HURT to write HURT, Surprises, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: Barry enlists CB's help in proposing to Lainey. Meanwhile, Lainey realizes her feelings for CB run much deeper than she previously thought.
Relationships: Barry Norman Goldberg/Lainey Lewis, Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 36
Kudos: 13





	1. No Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieNadir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieNadir/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I had this idea - what if Barry asks CB to help him propose to Lainey after CB has moved on and is seeing someone else? Will that make all his unrequited feelings for her resurface? And what if Lainey starts to have feelings for CB? Cue the drama, right? I have the first 3 (short) chapters written, but I'm thinking it will be about 5. Hope you like it!

_“From this moment, life has begun_

_From this moment, you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on._

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love, I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on.”_

_~Shania Twain, “From This Moment On” (1997)_

~.~

" _All I can say is that my life is pretty plain_ …” 

CB merrily hummed to himself as he strolled out to his Jetta after a long day of teaching at William Penn. He was excited to get back to his apartment and grade the papers his students had written on _To Kill a Mockingbird_. However, if he was being completely honest with himself, he was genuinely happy for the first time in months. The main reason being that CB had a new girlfriend. Well, he’d gone on a few dates with her, so he figured he really couldn’t call her his girlfriend quite yet. 

Her name was Amy, the girl he'd met the time he went swing dancing with Wilma and Rick. She was absolutely wonderful - pretty, sweet, funny, intelligent - all the qualities he looked for in a woman. Plus, they had so many things in common that CB couldn’t believe he’d been so lucky to meet her that night. And to think he’d almost missed the opportunity by staying in and not joining his friends at the party. 

" _I like watching the puddles gather rain_ …" 

CB unlocked the door to his car and slid into the driver's seat, tossing his brown satchel onto the seat beside him. He then adjusted his rearview mirror, glancing at his perfectly coiffed hair in its reflection, and made finger guns at himself. 

" _And all I can do is just pour some tea for two and_ …" he continued to sing as he placed the key in the ignition and turned over the engine.

"Hey, nice song, Bee-Bop!" Barry exclaimed from the backseat, making his presence known. 

"Jesus, Barry!" CB screamed, his forehead falling against the steering wheel, startled out of his mind. "You _have_ to stop doing that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, BJ. I just wanted my presence to go undetected from… _You-Know-Who_ ," he lowered his voice, his eyes darting back and forth suspiciously. "I don't want her to know I'm in town yet."

"Well, I don't think Lainey can hear you all the way out here… in my car," CB noted in exasperation, glancing back at the school building. "Anyway, what can I do you for, Barry?"

Barry reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a red velvet jewelry box. He opened it, showing CB the massive diamond ring inside.

"Oh, wow, that's an enormous - and I'm guessing, rather _expensive_ \- ring!" CB glanced down at the glimmering stone. He gulped, realizing just what Barry was going to do with such a grandiose gift. "You're not going to…"

"Yes, my good man," he said proudly, tucking the box back into his pocket. "I'm going to propose to my Lainey love. And I know what you’re going to say about her practically leaving me at the altar last time, but we’re adults now. I think she’ll finally go through with it this time."

CB sighed and swept his right hand through his brown curls. He felt a tinge of jealousy, and he didn't quite understand why. He'd gotten over his crush with Lainey weeks ago and even had a date the night before with Amy. So why were his feelings of jealousy toward Barry resurfacing all of a sudden? Hadn’t he moved on?

"Uh… why are you telling me this?" CB asked, trying to shake away his thoughts. 

"Because, bro, since you're an honorary member of the JTP now, I'm calling in a favor," Barry said, placing a hand on his right shoulder. "Besides, you're her best friend and she trusts you."

"Right, so… what do you need me to do?" CB sadly looked down at the steering wheel, already regretting his offer to help Barry out. 

"Can you make sure she gets to Bistro de L'Amore tomorrow night? Let’s say, around seven-ish?" Barry requested. "I want to surprise her." 

CB's mind flew back to the night he and Lainey spent at the very same restaurant after seeing _Eyes Wide Shut_. They'd talked and laughed all night while sharing two bottles of wine. The wait staff finally had to kick them out around 1 am. It was one of the best nights of his life. He smiled fondly at the memory. 

"Sure thing, Barry," CB agreed, somewhat disheartedly. He knew Lainey hated surprises, but he also knew this would be a welcomed surprise on her part. "I'd do anything for Lainey."

"Thanks, Bee-Bop! I knew I could count on you!" Barry held out his fist, and CB gave him a light bump with his. “Lainey is so lucky to have you as a friend!”

Barry then exited the car and took off running in his usual goofy manner, his arms flailing behind him. CB watched him leave, not even amused by the sight before him, his mind reeling at what had just happened. 

Lainey was about to be an engaged woman, and CB was going to be the one to help make it happen. However, she wouldn't be engaged to him. Even though he was seeing someone else, just the thought of it made his heart hurt. However, in the end, he only wanted Lainey to be happy, and if being with Barry made her happy, then he would make sure it happened. No matter how much he _hated_ it.


	2. Back at One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB asks Lainey out on a friend's date as a ruse to help Barry follow through with his plan of proposing, but things don't go quite according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama ensues, you guys. 😉

_"One... you're like a dream come true_

_Two... just want to be with you_

_Three... girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four... repeat steps one through three_

_Five... make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done,_

_Then I'll start back at one."_

_~ Brian McKnight, "Back at One" (1999)_

_~.~_

The next morning before the students arrived, CB found Lainey in the lobby perched on a ladder hanging a banner for the upcoming Quaker’s Dozen acapella concert.

His nerves rattling at what he needed to do, CB dug into the pocket of his khakis and fished out his Koosh ball. He tossed it into the air a few times in an attempt to settle his nerves and walked closer to the ladder.

"Morning, Lewis! Need some help with that banner?"

"Oh, hi, CB," Lainey said, looking down at him with a smile. "No thanks. I think I've got it."

"You sure?" He held the sides of the ladder for her. "I can do it if you need me to."

"Just one more tack, I think," she replied through clenched teeth as she pushed the last tack into the wall. “There. It’s perfect.”

"It looks great… hey, listen," CB switched the focus of their conversation to the matter at hand. "Would you like to have dinner with me again at Bistro de L'Amore tonight… as friends, of course?"

"Sure, I'd loved to. We had so much fun last time.”

"We did." CB smiled, ecstatic that she’d said “yes” so quickly to his request, but his smile soon faded. He knew it was all a ruse for her to meet Barry instead.

“By the way, what ever happened to that girl you were seeing? What was her name... Annie?"

" _Amy_ … we have another date this weekend actually," CB confessed, slightly embarrassed telling the woman he'd formerly had a crush on about the girl he was currently dating.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you, CB." Lainey turned and smiled down at him once again. 

He nodded, his heart fluttering just from the sight of her smile.

Suddenly, the ladder leaned backward with her movement, causing Lainey to lose her balance.

"LAINEY!" CB exclaimed as she fell backward, jumping in front of the ladder in an attempt to catch her. His Koosh ball went sailing across the floor a few meters away. 

Lainey slammed into his body face first, plastering him flush against the linoleum floor. 

Hard. 

"Ouch," CB said, inhaling deeply, realizing that Lainey had landed on top of him, their noses just millimeters away. 

In fact, he became _very_ aware of how close they now were. His hands flew to her waist after he realized they were clutching her bottom.

“Lainey, are you all right?” 

"Yeah, I think so. My bad, CB." Lainey smiled down at him, her palms flat against his chest, and then glanced at his lips. "Thanks for, um, breaking my fall."

"No worries." 

CB gazed up at her, his heart thumping like a drum. He was completely spellbound by her - and the feeling of her body pressed against his was exhilarating. It wouldn't take much to close the tiny, excruciating gap between their lips... 

Then, Lainey noisily cleared her throat, hurtling him back toward reality. 

"Um, CB…”

“Yeah?” He asked, not taking his eyes off her.

“Is that your Koosh ball digging into my hip or…?"

They both turned their heads, spying his blue-and-red-colored ball down the hall at the same time. 

"Uh… I think I have papers in need of grading." CB promptly pushed her off him, utterly humiliated, and stood.

"Yeah, and I, uh… need to make copies," Lainey said awkwardly as he helped her to a standing position. She hurriedly adjusted her blazer and dusted off her trousers, staring at the floor. "See you, uh, tonight, Mr. Brown."

"Yes! Right." He nodded, his cheeks and ears blushing bright red.

CB and Lainey began walking in opposite directions, but then realized they were headed in the wrong direction. They both laughed, playing it off.

"Hah, silly me! My room is _this_ way," CB said, pointing down the hall.

"Yeah, and the office is _that_ way… oh, CB, you forgot your…" she called after him, picking up his toy, but he was already barreling down the hallway away from her.

CB threw open his classroom door and practically ran to his desk. Sinking down in his chair, he sighed and planted his forehead on the desk in front of him. 

After what had happened in the hallway, his feelings for Lainey were now beginning to overrun his heart. It was in that moment that CB realized he'd only been kidding himself; he’d never really gotten over Lainey. He was in fact madly in love with her, and he wondered how he could ever go through with Barry's plan now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I want something like this to happen this season so badly. Unf. Let me know what you thought and thank you! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	3. You Make Me Wanna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocked by what happened with CB in the hall, Lainey seeks out Wilma's advice.

_"Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up,  
Knowing it should have been you.  
What's sad is that I love [him] but I'm falling for you.  
What should I do?  
Should I tell my baby bye-bye?  
Should I do exactly what I feel inside?  
Could I, I don't wanna go, don't need to stay,  
But I really need to get it together._ _"_

_~ Usher, "You Make Me Wanna..." (1997)_

~.~

“Wilma, I need to talk to you!” 

Lainey charged into the biology classroom, her entire body flushed with heat after what had just happened between her and CB in the lobby. She didn’t know what to think of it, yet it had thrilled her to be so close to him. She almost felt… ugh! She probably just needed to clear her head and have Wilma talk some sense into her. 

“Sure, but I only have a few minutes,” Wilma said, taking off her latex gloves, and placed them on the lab table in front of her. She gestured toward the metal trays beside her. “I need to set up the fetal pigs for today’s dissection.”

“Okay, gross.” Lainey almost threw up in her mouth as she glanced down at the tiny pigs on the metal trays, her hand flying to her nose. “Guess I'm never eating pork again.” 

“It's a common reaction. Anyway, what’s up?” 

“I just had a moment... in the hall… with CB,” Lainey said, half-smiling.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘a moment,’ as in, a _moment_ moment?” Wilma asked smuggly, a knowing grin on her face.

“I think so - and don’t give me that look.” 

"No look. Keep going." Wilma held up her hands and pressed her lips into a hard line as if trying not to smile. 

“Well, he was holding the ladder for me while I was hanging up a banner, and I lost my balance and somehow I fell… like right on top of him.” 

“On top of him?” Wilma looked somewhat confused. 

“Yeah, he broke my fall and I landed on top of him… like right smack against the floor.” Lainey raised her eyebrows. “He just stared up at me with this look in his eyes almost as if he wanted to kiss me. I couldn’t breathe - let alone move.”

“So you wanted to kiss him too, is that it?”

“Maybe… I-I don’t know.” Lainey shrugged, frustrated. “I thought he was all over his little crush, but the way he looked at me… it made me think otherwise.”

She didn't dare mention that she'd also _felt_ something else while she was pressed up against him. And the fact that he’d basically groped her ass. Accidentally, of course.

“I thought CB was seeing that girl he met the night we went swing dancing,” Wilma wondered, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, he is, but… do you think he could still have feelings for me?”

“Damn, you two are giving me whiplash with all this ‘will-they, won’t-they’ nonsense,” Wilma scoffed, her face forming an annoyed expression. 

“I’m sorry, Wilma,” Lainey said dejectedly. “I could really use your advice. You’re really the only person I can talk to about CB… _please_.”

“Okay, fine,” Wilma finally relented, letting out an exaggerated sigh. “When you like someone as more than friends, those feelings never really go away, especially if they’re unrequited. CB may still have feelings for you, but Lainey, I think you need to ask _yourself_ … what do _you_ feel?” 

“Ugh! I don’t know what I feel!” Lainey threw up her hands and turned away from her, staring at the diagram of an animal cell on Wilma’s chalkboard. 

“Look, can you honestly see yourself with Barry for the rest of your life?” Wilma came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course, definitely, but…”

“Now, forget Barry for a few seconds… can you also see yourself with CB?”

Lainey closed her eyes and pictured CB. He had been such an incredible friend to her, and they’d shared so many fond memories over the past two years at William Penn. CB was funny and charming and caring - and just so downright sexy. Oh, what the hell was she thinking? Charlie Brown was not _sexy_ … was he?

She then thought of Barry, and her stomach lurched at the notion of leaving him. But there was still this nagging at her heart; it had been there ever since the whole _Singled Out_ debacle. Maybe there was something there with CB, possibly something amazing that she just couldn’t pass up. And just the thought of CB being with another girl made her mad with jealousy.

She quickly turned back to Wilma, a broad smile lighting up her features.

“That’s what I thought.” Wilma reached up and patted Lainey on the shoulder. “I think you owe it to yourself to see how CB truly feels. Only then, I think, can you make a real decision.”

“You know, he actually asked me out to dinner tonight… on a friend's date.” Lainey’s eyes darted back and forth, the wheels turning in her mind. “It might be the perfect opportunity.”

“See, there you go. Just tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same way. You said it worked out fine when he admitted he had a crush on you,” Wilma said, walking back toward the dissection materials. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I embarrass the hell out of myself and ruin our friendship,” Lainey sadly answered, frowning.

“You seriously think our wonderful, amazing CB wouldn’t stay friends with you after that?”

“You’re right. I guess I got nothing to lose then.” Lainey sighed. She knew CB would still be her friend no matter what transpired between them.

“Nope. Now, get the hell out of my classroom, so I can prepare for my lab in peace!” Wilma made a gesture with both hands as if to shoo her away.

“Thank you, Wilma!” Lainey called as she backed up toward the door.

“Mm-hmm. Anytime… oh, and Lainey?”

“Yeah?”

“Good luck.” Wilma smiled and gave her an encouraging wink.

Lainey nodded, returning her smile.

As she trudged toward her music room, Lainey had finally made up her mind on what she should do. No more waiting. No more living in the past or dwelling on the "what ifs." She would tell CB that she was starting to have feelings for him tonight at the restaurant and see if he felt the same way. If he confirmed her suspicions, she would break things off with Barry - no matter how hard it would be - and give a romantic relationship with CB a shot. If not, then Lainey would know that Barry was still the one for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my dream for Lainey to realize she has feelings for our precious CB. Please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading! Two more chapters! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	4. Tonight, Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous yet excited to tell him how she feels, Lainey goes out with CB on their friend's date, only to find a surprise waiting for her instead.

__

_“We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight_

_We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight_

_The indescribable moments of your life tonight_

_The impossible is possible tonight_

_Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight.”_

_~ The Smashing Pumpkins, “Tonight, Tonight” (1995)_

~.~

Lainey nervously wrung her hands together as CB opened the car door for her outside of Bistro de L’Amore that same night. She thanked him, pulling on her shoulder bag, and the two friends walked in silence side-by-side toward the restaurant.

Lainey had worn her blond hair in an updo and donned a new dress, a little black number that she’d purchased to wear on a date with Barry - if he ever came into Jenkintown again. It fit her snuggly, hugging her curves in all the right places. She knew if everything panned out the way she wanted it to that night, CB might in fact be the one to take it off her. Her whole body shivered at the thought - the thought of his strong hands slowly lowering the zipper as his lips worshipped her neck, the thought of his hands here and there and everywhere on her body... 

Lainey caught herself almost panting as they approached the restaurant’s doors and quickly shook away her thoughts. After her conversation with Wilma, she had thought about being with CB more and more as the day went on, her mind ultimately drifting to more carnal desires. But how could she even think of being with CB in that way when she was still technically with Barry? She just couldn’t do that to him, no matter how much she wanted to be with CB in that way. Oh, how she wanted to be with him in that way. Badly.

CB had barely spoken a word since he’d picked her up at her apartment, which was completely out of character for him. He’d also seemed rather nervous and distracted, and Lainey was beginning to wonder if something was amiss. Maybe he was feeling anxious about taking her out on a friend’s date, that maybe his new girlfriend wouldn’t approve. Or maybe he was just embarrassed about what had happened between them in the lobby earlier. Still, something pulling at the back of her brain thought that maybe he did have more-than-friends feelings for her and his prefrontal cortex was driving him literally out of his mind.

“Where is everyone?” Lainey said, confused, as she and CB entered the lobby of the restaurant.

“I’m not sure,” he answered, not meeting her eyes, and scratched the back of his head.

She glanced around, noticing that the entire restaurant was unusually empty except for the maitre d. He smiled happily as they approached his post.

“Ah, yes, Miss Lewis,” the kind man greeted them, holding an outstretched hand toward a table similar to the one they’d shared a month ago. “Your table is right this way.”

Lainey’s jaw dropped to the ground. 

On the round table sat two lit taper candles and a vase full of at least a dozen red roses. Her heart pounded wildly, and her lips morphed into a huge grin. 

CB did have feelings for her! 

Her heart nearly sang with happiness. Joyful tears began to form in her eyes, and to think he’d set this all up just to tell her how he felt - and at the same restaurant where he’d told her about his crush. Even though she hated surprises, Lainey wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, kiss him senseless. Not to mention she also wanted to thank him by taking care of his little “mishap” from that morning. But that would have to wait until later.

She swiftly turned to CB, who was busy staring blankly at the floor. 

“Is this all for me?” She bit her lip, trying to mask her excitement. 

“Yes, Lainey… it's all for _you_.” CB nodded, his eyes deflecting from the ground to hers. 

Their eyes met. In that moment, Lainey’s whole world shifted, and she knew, she just knew who the one for her now was. And he was standing right in front of her.

Smiling, Lainey opened her arms to embrace him, but suddenly, the lights went dim.

“ _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you…_ ”

“Barry?” She said in disbelief, spinning around, her eyes quickly searching the room. 

Lainey then focused on the back of the restaurant, catching sight of Barry and several string musicians as they emerged from behind the kitchen door. The soft music from the violins soon filled the entire restaurant.

“ _When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you…”_ her boyfriend, dressed in a black dress jacket over his usual Flyers shirt, serenaded her, completely out of pitch.

Her heart plummeted in her chest when her eyes spied the tiny red box held firmly in Barry’s hand. 

_No, no, no, this is NOT happening_ , Lainey thought, her anxiety skyrocketing through the roof. 

This whole friend’s date had been a ploy for Barry to propose, not for CB to confess his undying love for her. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life - or more disappointed. 

Lainey turned back to CB, only to see the doors of the restaurant closing behind him as he left. 

“CB!” She called after him, but he didn’t turn back. She could see through the glass windows that he was already jogging toward his car.

Her heart dashed into a million pieces. CB had indeed moved on… with someone else. 

“Lainey Lewis…” Barry woke her from her reverie, and she whirled around to face him, utterly crushed.

The tears began to overrun her eyes as Barry approached her with the open box in his palm, but this time, her tears were for something very, very different. She would have to reject him, break his heart again, and tell him she had feelings for someone else, someone who didn’t have feelings for her in return. 

And she didn’t know how she could go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. It hurt to write this and the next chapter too, which is from CB's point of view. Please don't run away yet like CB! I promise it will get better. Just one chapter left! Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	5. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beside himself with grief, CB leaves Barry to propose to Lainey, knowing he's truly lost her this time.

_“Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you.”_

_~Bryan Adams, “Please Forgive Me” (1993)_

~.~

Outside Bistro de L'Amore, CB threw open the door to his Jetta, almost ripping it off the hinges, and sank down in the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and cried. He cried his eyes out. He cried harder than he ever had in his entire existence. He'd just lost the love of his life to the love of _her_ life. 

CB thought he felt something pass silently between them at the restaurant, when he looked into Lainey’s eyes. But the second Barry entered the room, he lost her to him - again. He cursed himself for not confessing everything to her, for not fighting for her, for being selfish just once in his life. God, he was such a loser with a capital L. Why did he always have to be the good guy? Good guys never got the girl in the end.

CB looked up from the steering wheel and peered through the blur of tears at Bistro de L'Amore. Through the windows, he could make out Barry, who was now on bended knee, asking for Lainey's hand in marriage. He frowned, and an Earth-shattering sob cut straight through him. 

He sighed, his heart breaking all over again. It was too late. He had truly lost her this time.

Digging the keys out of his pocket, CB cranked the engine and sped away. He left his heart with her that night, knowing he'd never be able to love another woman again the way he'd loved - the way he still loved Lainey Lewis. 

~.~

CB managed to drive himself home to his apartment, peel off his clothes, and take a cold shower. He'd had several moments on the way home and even in the shower when he thought he was fine, but then he'd picture her face or a memory they'd shared and burst into tears all over again. At least in the shower, his tears were immediately washed away, down the drain, never to be seen again. 

Oh, stars, it hurt. It hurt him deeply, but he had to carry on. CB had to hold his chin up, be a man, and finally move on. Dear God, he'd said it enough over the past few months. And he owed it to Amy, though some part of him didn't have the strength, nor the will, to go through with their date this weekend. He just needed some time, some time alone to figure out what he truly wanted. If he even wanted a girlfriend right now at all. What he wanted was Lainey - her friendship, her love, her body, her everything. And he just couldn't have her. And it fucking hurt.

CB dried off from his shower and pulled on a clean pair of pajamas, the ones decorated with little cartoon cowboys and horses. He laughed, remembering how Lainey had once scolded him for wearing such childish clothes, though she'd prance around her apartment in her Hello Kitty pajamas and her Betty Boop slippers. Oh, how he longed for those days, back when they'd lived together. Things were much less complicated then, and he'd been so damn happy, happy just to be close to her. 

A pounding on his apartment door soon roused him from his fond memories. 

As he headed toward the door to answer it, CB wondered who could be visiting him this late in the evening. Maybe it was Paul from upstairs finally returning his cake plate.

He opened the door, and to his surprise, there standing in the doorway was Lainey, tears streaming down her face. He thought she’d be happily engaged to Barry by now.

"Lainey!" CB exclaimed, immediately concerned. "Is everything okay?”

"I broke up with Barry," she said, sniffing away her tears. "It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do." The last two words barely came out before she burst into tears again.

No matter how terrible he'd felt losing Lainey to Barry, nothing could compare to the pain he now felt seeing her so upset.

"I'm so sorry, Lainey. C’mere." 

He immediately pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. His heart ached for her, and somehow he felt he was the one to blame for this whole fiasco. Maybe she really wasn't ready to marry Barry after all. But he had to admit though, he was thrilled that of all the people she knew, she'd come to him.

CB let her cry for several minutes, the sound of her sobs muffled by the flannel fabric of his pajama shirt, until she finally pulled back.

"May I ask why you two broke up?" He asked, reaching up to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. Her eyes were red and swollen, but she was still beautiful to him, more beautiful than ever. 

"I just told him that I felt like we’ve drifted apart and the whole distance thing has been tough, you know?" Lainey confessed, peering up at him, half-smiling, “ _and_ … I told him I had feelings for someone else.”

"Really? Who?" CB's heart lurched in his chest, and he hoped with all the hope he had left within him that the one she had feelings for was him.

"You… dummy," she said shyly, sniffing, and looked away. "But I know you've moved on and I just had to tell you to see if--"

Before she could finish, CB pulled her to him, planting a firm kiss to her lips. Lainey kissed him back, passionately, and lifted up on her tip-toes, running her hands up his arms and into his damp hair. Oh, stars, how he'd always wanted her to run her hands through his hair. And the feel of her lips pressed against his was the most wonderful, unbelievably mind-blowing sensation he’d ever felt. It was better than even his wildest dreams.

Lainey broke off their kiss to take a much needed breath and placed her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry I broke your heart and that I just didn't realize how much you wanted to be with me," she said. "Can you ever forgive me for being so blind?"

"I already forgave you a long time ago, not that I ever blamed you… I should've just told you how I felt from the beginning." He closed his eyes, relishing in the moment. "How I still feel."

"I love you," Lainey blurted out and opened her eyes. 

CB's heart thrilled at those three little words, its broken pieces melding back into one. He wondered if he was dreaming, if he'd only imagined her saying it.

"I want you, CB, and only you."

"You sure?" CB asked, holding his hands under her chin. He barely registered the fact that he was crying again, but this time, they were tears of joy. "I'm not a doctor like Barry… I can't give you fancy things like expensive cars and diamond rings."

"Charlie Brown, what makes you think I care about those things?"

"Because I know you, and you do." He laughed.

"You're right. I do," Lainey admitted, rolling her eyes. "But I'd trade all of those things… just to have you."

"Oh, Lainey… I love you too." He smiled through his tears. "I've always loved you."

They both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, not able to hold back their need any longer, and their lips hungrily crashed together. 

Lainey slowly pushed CB back into his apartment, her lips never leaving his, and kicked the door shut behind them. 

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all the pain was worth it to get to this HEA. Man, this was VERY difficult to write and almost broke me. I think I typed through blurry eyes for most of this - both happy and sad tears. This fic is actually how I want Season 2 to end, though I know it probably won't happen this soon, and they're probably going to jerk us around for at least another season. But this is my dream! Hope you liked it and thank you as always for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
